breaking through
by narutoprincessauthor
Summary: anime is my life but i never thought i'd actually visit one! an interesting story about a girl with a devil of a brother finding the key to render her brother helpless! she discovers a portal that leads directly to a world of ninjas where she trains to become a skilled shinobi not only in the anime world but in the human world where she can finally get some positive attention.


My bedroom door burst open without warning and in stormed my irritating brother.

"Hello fatso. Watching that naruto crap again?"

I sigh and sit up on my bed

"Its anime and it doesn't suck. So go away idiot!"

This was a normal conversation for my brother and I. We hate each other and he constantly teases me about being an anime fan. Especially for Naruto.

"You're so weird! You have no friends fatso and naruto sucks! Find something normal to like!"

And with that he slaps me across the head and runs out of my room at full speed to avoid getting hit himself.

"Idiot!"

I yelled at him but my mom shouted at me to stop calling my brother names and be more mature. I hate my life. the only joy I get is from watching the anime world of naruto where they can climb trees with chakra and fight with fireballs. The most exiting thing that happens in my life is to be away from my brother. Its just that there is nothing good in my life except anime. Its my escape from reality. The only thing that calms me down and makes me happy, and I get teased for it. Without realizing it my brother was back in my room looking over my shoulder at my ipod where I was watching an episode of naruto shippuden.

"They all look weird, like you!"

I push him away. I was getting seriously irritated.

"You don't have to watch it! I like it so go away!"

He doesn't go away; instead he dances around me while calling me fatso and anime freak. What made me so mad was that I couldn't do anything about it! If I retaliate in anyway my mom will kill me! I grip my blanket trying to suppress my anger. It doesn't work. I let out a frustrated scream and push him out the door. He was so annoying! I just wish something would happen soon that would make my life that much easier.

The next day,

I woke up late and my mom left without me so I had to walk to school in the rain with my math notes and, in case you were stupid, got soaked. I got chewed out for being late and scolded for my math notes being ruined. I twisted my ankle during gym and everyone thought I faked it, and to top it off, we had a surprise science test that I pretty much failed! My life really sucks. I finally got home and into the backyard tree, it was the only place I could get some alone time and if I sat at a specific angle I couldn't be seen. Plus I was just within wifi range. I wanted to finish my episode of naruto that was interrupted last night. It was really peaceful until of course my brother scared me by announcing he was home and caused me to drop my ipod from a twenty foot tree branch! I knew it was broken it I jumped out of the tree and basically charged at my brother in fury.

"you dumbass! My iPod is now broken because of you! I've had enough of you're bratty attitu…"

He didn't let me finish. He slapped me clean across the face, leaving a stinging pain and a large red mark.

"You and I both know I can beat you any day. Try me."

He had a look of triumph. I just stood there. He was right. I couldn't do anything.

"Thought so."

He walks back into the house all happy while I just scream in anger. I hated him so much! I punch the tree over and over until my hands are raw and scratched from the bark. Why did I have to get the worst brother in the world! Oh I hate my life. I punch the tree again and my eyes follow a piece of bark that lands behind the tree and I couldn't believe my eyes! My broken iPod was underneath a large purple vortex of energy. It looked like a portal.

At the moment I thought anything was better than my brother so I stepped through it. I felt a weird lifting sensation and then shot out onto a new ground. This one was unusually bright. I had a weird sensation in my body. I look behind me and the portal was there, Still purple. I walk around and soon come to a large gate. What I saw truly shocked me. the konoha village leaf symbol! I ran up to it and stared at it in awe. The gate opened and I looked around. It was a real life version of the anime! Everything was the same, the village the people and the stores! Everything was there and I was flabbergasted. I was in the naruto world. I was in such shock I accidentally bumped into someone.

"Oh I'm sorry I…"

I was at a loss for words. I had just bumped into Sakura Haruno! She looked at me for a few seconds and nodded.

"you must be here for the new training program for older shinobi. Basic chakra control and simple jutsu training."

I shake my head and back off,

"No I'm not supposed to be here. It was an accident and… wait, chakra control?"

She nods her head.

"yes basic stuff like clone jutsu and even some taijutsu to help you get into shape."

I blush a little. I wasn't exactly very fit, but I had a golden opportunity here! I could learn some real life ninjutsu! This is my change to get the edge on my brother!

"how about element jutsus like fire style and earth style?"

She frowns.

"Those come later. You need to master the basics before you go for the big stuff."

I was still in disbelief. I am going to be better than my brother!

"sign me up for everything possible!"


End file.
